Temple of Godcat
The Temple of Godcat is the ninth and final area in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. It is located to the east of Goldenbrick Resort and north of the Waste Disposal Plant. The heroes chase a group of cats to the Temple, hoping to prevent the apocalyptic revival of Godcat and the end of the world at her paws. Unfortunately, they are too late to stop the resurrection ceremony, but their subsequent battle against Godcat proves the worth of humanity to her, motivating her to spare the planet and leave for the depths of space. Description The Temple of Godcat is one of the largest and most diverse areas of the entire game, having multiple distinct sections and enemies. Desert Ruins The first part of the Temple that players will visit is a desert environment similar to the Kitten Ruins in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. The remains of the temple and a massive mountain are the main features of the landscape. In order to move forward, players will have to find Blood Orbs - crimson spheres mounted on pedestals - and put them on certain pedestals to open the gates blocking progress. A Slime Cat is present near the first of these gates. The main path is blocked by gates requiring two Blood Orbs each, but an optional gate (blocking a pair of treasure chests) can be found that requires all four Blood Orbs to open. In order to reach this gate with the necessary Orbs, players will have to unlock the Slime Cat at the mountain's summit and backtrack to the gate. As players ascend the mountain, they will discover lever-activated spike traps, activated by the Cat Soldiers to slow their pursuers' progress. Once again, the plot-necessary paths are relatively easy to clear (albeit requiring some long detours up and down the mountain), but a more difficult spike bed with four separate levers blocks off a few more chests to loot. Ice Cavern About a third of the way up the mountain, players will travel into a large cavern reminiscent of the Crystal Caverns' ice section. This part of the temple is frozen over and pitch-black, featuring several ice-based enemies to defeat and braziers to light with the Candle. Players will not have to fight their way through the cavern to progress, but there are several more chests blocked by enemies. Mountain Ruins After going through the Ice Cavern, players will emerge in a very different part of the temple. The second section of the temple shifts from a desert environment to a mountain environment, high enough to be surrounded by clouds. Some of the clouds form paths to treasure or different parts of the temple, but players will need to find the Winged Boots somewhere on the mountain to walk on these paths. As they reach the summit of the mountain, players will find a Slime Bunny resting in a bucket of water. Two screens further east, they will discover the final Slime Cat of the game among many enemies and treasure chests. Sky Bridge and the Final Battle The screen after the one with the Slime Cat is entirely made of temple architecture, forming a long white bridge amid the clouds. Some of the most powerful enemies in the game lurk on the bridge, although only a few have to be fought to reach the final area. If players wish to claim all of the treasure and items in the Sky Bridge, however, they will find themselves pitted against waves of enemies, including five Monoliths at once (two Ancient Monoliths, two Sky Monoliths, and a Viking Monolith), three Chimera Bears at once, and a replica of EBF3's Pyrohydra boss (a battle against a Red Dragon, a Black Dragon, and a Gold Dragon). Beyond the Sky Bridge is the shrine of Godcat herself, where her loyal kitten subjects have gathered the three sacred jewels to resurrect her. The kittens are negligible threats at best (you should be able to defeat each group in one turn, if not one attack), but the real threat is Godcat herself - players will find both forms of Godcat hovering in the middle of the room. Talking to either Godcat begins the final battle, an epic seven-wave affair against the deadliest foes in the entire EBF series. Map Key Items *You will need 4 Blood Orbs to enter the inner part of temple and unlock some chests. *Collect all the Red Scrolls (9 scrolls in total) to exchange some useful items with NPCs. *Find the Winged Boots in order to walk on clouds, enabling you to reach some Treasure Chests and take some shortcuts around the area. Enemies The outskirts of the temple have many Thunder and nature-based foes, such as Desert Wraiths, Gem Idols, Mad Cactuses and Thunderbirds. Around the ruins proper (starting at the Slime Cat area), many earth and wind-based foes appear amid the thunder-based enemies; conversely, the nature-based foes largely disappear. A few mechanical enemies are also present (likely having escaped from the nearby Waste Disposal Plant), but only the Gold Fish retain any presence beyond the first few screens. Although the wide variety of enemies requires numerous elements to counter, Water, Bomb, and Poison-based attacks will cover most of the common weaknesses. The Ice Cavern features numerous Ice and Dark-based enemies. Switching to Freeze and Death-resistant armor may be advisable, as most of the other enemies in the temple do not appear here. Offensively, Fire and Holy attacks are effective against the Ice Cavern's denizens. Once players emerge on the mountain, they will find a whole new set of enemies to contend with. Many of the foes on the upper levels of the temple are Wind and Holy-based, specializing in multi-target attacks and manipulating status effects and stats alike (particularly accuracy and evade). Dark, Bomb, and Poison attacks tend to work well in this area. The final area features Godcat herself and a number of Cat Soldiers. Strong Holy and Dark resistance should be the players' priority for the final boss, but pretty much any strong magic (especially Fire, Ice, and Thunder) will deal with the surrounding grunts. Enemy List Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4's Areas